<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>justanotherStonyfan: Manufactus - Russian translation - Manufactus by SilverRaindemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822640">justanotherStonyfan: Manufactus - Russian translation - Manufactus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon'>SilverRaindemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, легкие травмы, ремесла, свидания, умеренная кровавость</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив так давно уже не бродил просто так, бесцельно, и он понимает, что забыл, как приятно делать это, когда нет ограничений по времени. Ему никуда не нужно, равно как и Джеймсу, и прохожих вокруг не много, так что в основном они одни. Солнце еще не так низко в небе, как будет спустя пару месяцев, но все равно уже достаточно близко к концу года, чтобы время после двух часов дня ощущалось, как вечер.<br/>Джеймс, кажется, получает огромное удовольствие, потягивая свой латте с кленовым сиропом – он пользуется своим кожаным чехлом для стакана и с улыбкой на это указывает – а Стив просто смотрит на деревья и пятнистые тени на тротуаре, прикрывает глаза от низко стоящего в небе солнца и любуется блеском в глазах Джеймса.<br/> - Эй, - говорит Стив.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>justanotherStonyfan: Manufactus - Russian translation - Manufactus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466033">Manufactus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan">justanotherStonyfan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Manufactus (лат.) – сделанный своими руками</p><p>огромное спасибо <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan">justanotherStonyfan</a> за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив – художник, Джеймс знает об этом, а Стив знает, что Джеймс знает.</p><p>Чего Джеймс не знал, так это насколько много свободного времени у Стива между разными обязанностями. Он Мститель, он знаменитость, но еще он любит делать что-то своими руками – всегда любил – и поэтому он приучился решать проблемы самостоятельно, потому что он может и потому что это интересно.</p><p>На дворе осень, и они с Джеймсом уже покупали латте и выпечку со специями, чтобы принести их в апартаменты Стива в Башне или домой к Стиву, или вообще сами <em>готовили</em> их дома у Джеймса. Они с Джеймсом обсуждали холодный ветер и либо безоблачное, либо полностью затянутое небо, что приносит эта пора года, – кажется, никаких промежуточных вариантов не бывает. Но хотя Стив любит цветные листья, укрывающие тротуары, словно одеяло, хотя он любит рассветы и закаты цвета ржавчины, которые открывают более короткие, поздние дни и заканчивают более длинные, холодные ночи, есть кое-что, что ему пока не удалось проделать с Джеймсом вместе, - а именно насладиться осенью вместе с ним.</p><p>Так что он кое-что делает, чтобы изменить это.</p><p>Во-первых, поскольку он еще не видел Джеймса в пальто для холодной погоды, он покупает ему его. Он подумывает, не купить ли синее полупальто, потому что они всегда ему нравились, но причина, почему они ему всегда нравились, - это потому что Баки такое носил, и было бы нечестно (и нездорово) с его стороны так поступить с Джеймсом. Вместо этого он думает о цвете глаз Джеймса и покупает бледно-серое пальто с огромным мягким воротником, который начинается где-то от пупка, стоит торчком на затылке, а в ширину простирается почти до края плеча. Это похоже на пальто со вшитым спасательным кругом, и, очевидно, очень модно сейчас. Джарвис говорит ему, какой нужен размер. А еще он покупает ему ярко-синий шейный платок-шемаг с серебристо-серыми акцентами и думает, как особенно привлекательно эти пальто и платок будут смотреться с черной облегающей толстовкой, которую он недавно купил Джеймсу. У нее белая молния, белые завязки на капюшоне, и она будет отлично сочетаться с пальто и шарфом. У Джеймса уже есть пару шапок – Стив видел несколько его вязаных – а перчатки без пальцев Джеймса до Рождества протянут, а тогда уже Стив планирует подарить ему пару перчаток с подкладкой.</p><p>Но есть и другие подарки, которые ему нужно как следует обдумать, особенно учитывая, что не так много времени осталось до того момента, как их отношениям исполнится полгода, а вскоре после этого наступит и Рождество.</p><hr/><p>Стив роняет намеки, мимоходом предлагает варианты, в конце концов даже напрямую спрашивает Джеймса, что бы тот хотел получить на Рождество, но единственное, что Джеймс отвечает, пожимая плечами, - это «что-то, связанное с тобой, что я мог бы носить». Как выясняется, он имеет в виду, как он говорит, что ему хотелось бы иметь нечто – значок, кольцо, часы, пряжку для ремня, неважно, – что он мог бы носить, смотреть на это, и это напоминало бы о Стиве. Например, у Стива есть его армейские жетоны, а у Джеймса ничего такого нет. Нечто подобное он и хочет.</p><p>Стиву кажется, что это отличная идея, и он так и говорит, когда в свою очередь Джеймс задает ему такой же вопрос. На этом они и сходятся: подарок друг другу на память.</p><p>Первое, что делает Стив, - это приводит в действие план, который у него уже какое-то время был, и делает он это путем просмотра множества видео на Youtube, изучения множества новых терминов и составления списка инструментов, которые ему понадобятся. Например, молоток с полимерной головкой, и трагакантовая камедь. Поворотные ножи найти несложно, и он достаточно быстро учится ими пользоваться, а после он наконец может засесть в комфорте собственной гостиной с обрезками кожи растительного дубления и осваивать древнее ремесло. Молотком.</p><p>Второе, что он делает, - это обдумывает немного более постоянное и легко носибельное дополнение к типично хипстерскому образу Джеймса. Стив и раньше делал кольца – в окопах и траншеях или пабах во время войны бывало нечем заняться, и если он не рисовал, то всегда можно было постучать по краю монеты ручкой ложки из его походного набора. Дугану не особо нравился звук, но законченный продукт всегда было приятно получить. Благодаря сыворотке Стив, как правило, мог справиться с кольцом из монеты в два раза быстрее, чем простой солдат, и он всегда оказывался тем, кто должен пробивать отверстия, потому что ему для этого были нужны только гвоздь и усидчивость. Одно из законченных колец он отдал Баки на память, а остальные раздал, учитывая, что у него самого не было милой дома, чтобы подарить кольцо ей. Однако, когда он разбил самолет, в его походном наборе была погнутая монета, неоконченная заготовка, в которой он так никогда и не пробил отверстие и не довел дело до конца, и она была предназначена для Пегги. Так что он перебирает мелочь в кармане, но не может найти четвертак, который был бы изготовлен ранее 1964 года, что гарантировало бы, что он серебряный, поэтому он обращается к eBay. Это будет не <em>такое кольцо</em>, потому что они оба еще не готовы к этому,  - Стив не уверен, будет ли он когда-либо вообще к этому готов. Но он хочет сделать что-то, что будет иметь <em>значение</em>, и он тратит на поиски всего пять минут, прежде чем осознает, что он мог бы искать нечто иное взамен, – а потом ему нужно только ожидать доставку.</p><p>И уговорить Тони разрешить ему воспользоваться некоторыми из его инструментов, когда это произойдет.</p><hr/><p>Первая вещь, которую он делает - сшивает, обрабатывает камедью края и вставляет заклепки,  - это полоса кожи, напоминающая очень маленький, очень сильно изогнутый пояс. Он использует ее в качестве пробника, вставляет несколько люверсов и несколько заклепок одной линией, а изнанку подбивает войлоком. Он также вставляет несколько кнопок, а потом вручает Джеймсу новый чехол для стакана с кофе, но не говорит, что сделал его сам. Стежки, которыми обметан край, слегка неровные, и не все заклепки на одной линии, но Джеймсу нравится кожа (как он говорит), и, кажется, что он весьма доволен новым чехлом. Что означает, что Стив на правильном пути с этой идеей. Так что он подготавливает все нужные штампы и доски, нужные инструменты для резки и стабилизаторы, нужные краски, пигменты и фурнитуру, а потом складывает все это и достает свой скетчбук.</p><p>Два слоя для одного и прямоугольник с вырезами по краям для другого. А дальше ему всего лишь нужно решить, что, по его мнению, больше всего понравится Джеймсу в отношении оформления.</p><hr/><p>С кольцом из четвертака поначалу легко. Когда монету доставляют, он чистит ее и думает, действительно ли он хочет сделать все именно так, как они делали в окопах. Если бы он купил конус для сгибания, то мог бы сделать кольцо, которое выглядело бы более профессионально, с большим количеством деталей, но на это ушло бы больше времени, и он решает, что ему намного, намного больше нравится идея сохранить все в секрете.</p><p>Так что сперва он проводит целый день за готовкой. Он готовит пять разных блюд, а потом замораживает четыре из них, ужинает с Джеймсом, проводит с ним вечер, а потом, пока днем Джеймс работает, он берет молоток – потому что ложки – это, конечно, хорошо, но он хочет закончить в ближайшие несколько дней, чтобы еще успеть купить коробочку для него – и тратит каждую свободную секунду на то, чтобы расплющить края четвертака.</p><p>У него на это уходит совсем немного времени в итоге, а замороженные ужины означают, что Джеймс понятия не имеет, как мало времени он проводит за готовкой в эти дни.</p><hr/><p>Работать с кожей чуть более сложно. Сперва он разбирается, что именно он <em>должен</em> сделать, по идее, а потом начинает постепенно учиться, и слава богу, что можно покупать кожу обрезками, потому что добрых три дня, неважно, насколько осторожно он обращается с ножом, у него не получается перенести рисунок на кожу, чтобы потом прокатать штампом.</p><p>Тогда он смотрит несколько других видео и осознает, что весь его подход был совершенно неверным.</p><p>Энтузиазм, который он после этого испытывает, приводит к порче следующего обрезка – чтобы штамповка была проще, после того, как он намочит кожу, прорези <em>должны</em> быть глубже. А он-то думал, что чем легче нажатие, тем лучше результат, но это совсем не так. Так что после того, как он перенес на кожу копию рисунка, он как следует налегает на поворотный нож  - и прорезает кожу насквозь, потому что он же суперсолдат.</p><p>Он поднимает обрезок, закатывает глаза, намачивает новый кусочек кожи и, <em>на этот раз, </em>более бережно наносит рисунок. Разумеется, это всего лишь образец – он даже не пытался обрабатывать края на чем-то подобном или использовать пигмент (в инструкции к которому весьма устрашающие предупреждения), а потом ему нужно будет сделать и другие вещи, а также вставить фурнитуру. Однако, он уже видит, как постепенно все становится на свои места, и улыбается, заканчивая розу, - главное быть внимательным и сохранять осторожность, и тогда все получится именно так, как ему хочется.</p><p>А если <em>это</em> получится, то у него открывается целая масса возможностей.</p><hr/><p>Единственная реальная катастрофа у него случается, когда он делает кольцо из четвертака. Стив обрабатывает края четвертака молотком, пока заготовка не становится похожа на полноценное кольцо, только с цельной серединой вместо отверстия. Следующий шаг – пробить отверстие и отшлифовать внутреннюю сторону (он мог бы использовать для этого шлифовальную насадку для дрели, но работа для души – не работа, если пользоваться электроинструментом). Так что, решив сделать все по правилам на этот раз, тем более что он находится в башне, полной высокотехничного оборудования, а не в грязной дыре в земле или на присыпанном пылью спальном мешке, он идет к Тони и просит гвоздь и молоток.</p><p>- Старое хобби, - говорит он, в качестве объяснения. – На войне мы обычно для этого использовали ложку, но мне стало интересно, каково это будет с реальными инструментами.</p><p> - Как настоящий мальчик, - отвечает Тони. – Бери что хочешь.</p><p>Он находит отличный острый гвоздь, но проблема не в нем. Он отлично умеет управляться с гвоздями – направляешь его острым концом вниз и бьешь по тупому концу молотком. Проблема и не в молотке, и не в поверхности, на которой Стив собирается работать, (старая деревянная рабочая скамья, в которой уже полно дырок).</p><p>Проблема в том, что Стив, за неимением ничего лучшего, берется двумя пальцами за гвоздь, чтобы удерживать его по центру монеты, и в том, что эта чудесная отполированная монета немного более гладкая, чем была бы обычная потертая. А еще у гвоздя очень хороший, острый кончик. Что означает, что когда Стив прицеливается, поднимает и опускает молоток с достаточной силой, чтобы пробить центр четвертака гвоздем, острый кончик гвоздя не погружается в гладкий металл, а вместо этого соскальзывает в сторону.</p><p>Он не попадает по руке Стива, проблема не в гвозде, он не очень крепко его держал именно по этой причине. Но вот молоток?</p><p>Там дело хуже.</p><p>Это не первый раз, когда Стив попал себе молотком по пальцу, когда собирался попасть в другое место, – но это <em>действительно </em>первый раз, когда он сбил свой весьма беззащитный палец прямо на верхний край самодельного кольца, с такой же силой, какая требуется, чтобы пробить обычным гвоздем четвертак.</p><p> - ГО... – на вдохе выдавливает он, - СПОДИ!</p><p>Потому что <em>больно.</em> Он роняет молоток, чтобы поднять палец и засунуть в рот, и только тогда он замечает, что монета все еще торчит из его пальца.</p><p> - Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Тони, и Стив смутно осознает, что, должно быть, вскрикнул достаточно громко, чтобы напугать Тони, потому что он слышал, как Тони уронил свои инструменты.</p><p>Монета/кольцо выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы отвалиться и упасть на деревянную скамью, где она некоторое время вращается и наконец останавливается, и, ого, как много крови. Он знает, что пальцы сильно кровоточат, но все равно, струйка уже сбегает по его пальцу и начинает распространяться вдоль линий его ладони, когда он наконец поворачивается к Тони.</p><p> - Да, я просто...</p><p> - Если ты отрежешь себе палец в моей лаборатории, я за это не отвечаю, - говорит Тони, косясь на его руку.</p><p>Стив засовывает палец в рот и проводит языком по полукруглой ране. Она <em>глубокая</em>, но он почистил монету...</p><p>Примерно в этот момент он вспоминает, что он суперсолдат и достает палец, чтобы рассмотреть, а Тони протягивает ему бумажное полотенце. Он прижимает большой палец к основанию пореза, просто чтобы посмотреть, что внутри, и это похоже на стейк с кровью, если бы стейк с кровью был голубоватого оттенка. Если бы он не был тем, кем он есть, ему понадобились бы швы, но и так синяк будет <em>охеренный.</em></p><p>- Спасибо, - говорит он Тони и заматывает рану бумажным полотенцем, прижимая его другой рукой, чтобы надавить на рану.</p><p>Порез болит, достаточно сильно, чтобы отдаваться болью по всей кисти до запястья. Плюс он саданул по ней <em>молотком. </em>Его второй палец, которому удалось избежать встречи с краем кольца и остаться непорезанным, но который тоже задел удар, пульсирует от боли почти так же сильно, а когда Стив рассматривает его, то замечает, что и он уже синеет, как и порезанный палец. Синяки будут нефигово болеть, но синяки на пальцах всегда такие.</p><p>Он шипит сквозь зубы, сжимая руку сильнее.</p><p> - Что ты сделал? – спрашивает Тони, и Стив кивает в сторону рабочей скамьи, где невинно лежит его маленький покореженный четвертак, словно он и не атаковал его яростно минуту назад.</p><p> - Прибил палец молотком вот к этому, - отвечает Стив.</p><p> - А, круто, круто, - отзывается Тони, - и ты решил уложить вполне приличные пальцы на нечто, что мне лично кажется фактически круглым ножом, <em>потому что...?</em></p><p>Стив бросает на него укоризненный взгляд.</p><p> - Мне нужно было пробить отверстие в центре.</p><p> - У меня для этого есть дрели, - говорит Тони.</p><p> - Я пытаюсь сделать все вручную, - отвечает Стив.</p><p>- Когда всего лишь на противоположном конце мастерской есть вполне приличная дрель?</p><p> - Ну, в общей комнате отдыха раньше была вполне приличная кофемашина, - парирует Стив, - но та, что стоит там теперь, насвистывает мелодию первой строчки гимна США каждый раз, когда я нажимаю на кнопку.</p><p> - Это усовершенствование, - говорит Тони, - если что-то можно усовершенствовать, надо это усовершенствовать, - и тут Дубина, благослови господь его механическое сердце, выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы доказать правоту Стива, поднеся Тони чашку кофе.</p><p>Она вверх ногами (и, безусловно, пустая), а последние капли падают на пол у ног Тони.</p><p>Они оба смотрят на ждущего бота, и Стиву даже не нужно ничего говорить.  Тони переводит на него взгляд и взмахивает в его сторону гаечным ключом.</p><p> - Не-не! – говорит он. – Ни слова, дорогуша. – А потом, снова обращаясь к Дубине, - Очень хорошо, парень, помнишь, где у папочки хранятся губки?</p><p>И Дубина укатывается прочь.</p><p> - Я пойду принесу пластырей, - говорит Тони, обращаясь снова к Стиву, - постарайся не капать на пол, он и так весь в кофе.</p><p>Стив кивает.</p><p> - Спасибо, - он смотрит на монету, которая пялится на него в ответ со скамьи. Он прищуривается. – Это из-за того, что я собираюсь тебя отдать, да? – спрашивает он, но потом смотрит на гвоздь, смотрит на четвертак, думает, <em>plus ça change*</em>, и берет гвоздь в правую руку.</p><p><em>*(</em>прим. перев.:<em> plus ça change (фр.) – чем больше меняешь)</em></p><p>А потом, поскольку он суперсолдат, он наклоняется над монетой, тщательно прицеливается и вбивает гвоздь в монету голой рукой, словно играя в дартс. Тот мгновенно пробивает металл, и Стив ухмыляется, глядя на него сверху вниз, когда возвращается Тони.</p><p> - Знаешь, если ты <em>реально</em> что-то себе отрежешь, Пеппер будет очень, очень недовольна, - говорит ему Тони.</p><p>Стив поднимает монету за гвоздь и показывает Тони.</p><p> - Есть напильник? – спрашивает он, и Тони всплескивает руками, отворачиваясь.</p><p> - Вон там, в высокой синей штуке,- говорит он, - варвар.</p><p>Тони возвращается еще раз, помочь с пластырями.</p><hr/><p>Так Стив начинает делать для Джеймса всякие мелочи, шить, чинить и все такое – никогда ничего существенного, Джеймсу не нужно, чтобы он собрал кровать или сшил ему целый костюм. Но он штопает дырки в носках Джеймса, когда замечает их, он намешивает целую банку смеси из порошка какао с молочным порошком и некоторыми специями, которые он использует, когда делает горячий шоколад, чтобы у Джеймса был такой же дома, всякие такие мелочи.</p><p>Когда он не на дежурстве, ему тоже есть чем заняться, и он еще даже (почти) не начал готовить рождественские подарки для всех остальных. Он собирается написать картину для Ванды, пытается (это ключевое слово) сделать балерину из воска, которую он сможет потом отлить из латуни, для Наташи – с этим ему тоже понадобится помощь Тони. Для Сэма он нашел колоду красивых игральных карт, со сложными изображениями на фигурах и тузах. Нефигурные карты там тоже роскошные, но Стив временно закрепил их все на доске, рубашкой вверх, и аккуратно рисует на них красками карту района Сэма, каким тот был в год его рождения. Он заново покроет их лаком, когда закончит.</p><hr/><p>Второе, что делает Стив, из-за того, что это их любимое время года, но их отношения хранятся в секрете, - это отращивает бороду.</p><p>Так что когда Джеймс поднимается к нему в четверг после работы, Стив приветствует его у дверей с бородой и тепло одетый соответственно перемене погоды.</p><p>- Никогда не устаю любоваться тобой в водолазках, - Джеймс обнимает Стива за шею, - но мне особенно нравится этот твой стиль профессора колледжа.</p><p> - Только не пытайся нашутить на дополнительные баллы, - Стив опускает голову, чтобы они смогли поцеловаться.</p><p> - А можно шутить насчет того, как твоя борода натрет мне бедра?</p><p>- Ну, разве это шутка, если это реально так и будет? – отвечает Стив. – Но послушай, заходи, присядь...</p><p> - Кофе? – возбужденно спрашивает Джеймс, но Стив качает головой, уходя по направлению к спальне.</p><p>- Не сейчас, - отвечает он и, в ответ на надутые губы Джеймса, добавляет, - и у меня есть уважительная причина. Просто сядь на диван и дождись меня.</p><p> Он почти физически ощущает, как хмурится Джеймс.</p><p> - И закрой глаза, - спохватывается он в последний момент.</p><p>Когда он возвращается, Джеймс послушно сидит, закрыв глаза и сложив руки на коленях, и он явно слышит, как Стив входит в комнату.</p><p> - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это был отвлекающий маневр, и теперь ты голый, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив посмеивается.</p><p> - Это мы провернем попозже, - отвечает он, - и кстати, не радуйся чересчур, ты же еще не видел меня обнаженным, когда у меня есть борода.</p><p> - Я практически уверен, что даже если бы у тебя был третий глаз, но ты был обнажен, я все равно бы подумал, что ты красавчик.</p><p> - Открой глаза, - говорит Стив, чувствуя, как его губы раздвигаются в улыбке, и Джеймс повинуется, смотрит на Стива и пальто, которое он держит. – Как тебе?</p><p>Джеймс приподнимает брови.</p><p> - Неплохо! – замечает он.</p><p> - Оно твое, - говорит Стив, - если оно тебе нравится.</p><p>Глаза Джеймса широко распахиваются, челюсть отвисает, и несколько долгих секунд он ничего не может сказать. А потом...</p><p> - Мое? – переспрашивает он. – Для <em>меня?</em></p><p>Стив кивает.</p><p> - Если оно тебе нравится, - говорит он, - ты не обязан...</p><p> - Оно <em>шикарное,</em> - выдыхает Джеймс. – Стив, оно <em>шикарное</em>.</p><p>Проходит еще несколько мгновений в тишине, пока Джеймс просто сидит на месте, а потом Стив приподнимает пальто повыше.</p><p> - Не хочешь встать? – предлагает он, и Джеймс подрывается так внезапно, словно он только что вспомнил, что у него есть ноги, на которых можно стоять.</p><p>Стив раскрывает пальто, и Джеймс поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы Стив мог помочь ему его надеть, а когда их совместными усилиями пальто оказывается на плечах Джеймса, Стив убирает из-под него волосы Джеймса и целует его в затылок.</p><p>Джеймс вытягивает руки и смотрит на рукава, проводит пальцами по отворотам, а потом скручивает плечи вперед, по сути заворачиваясь в пальто плотнее, улыбается и поворачивается обратно.</p><p> - Я его обожаю, - говорит он, - и оно такое теплое!</p><p>Стив улыбается, просовывает ладони под пальто, чтобы обхватить талию Джеймса, и притягивает его к себе за поцелуем.</p><p> - Я рад, что оно тебе нравится, - говорит он. – Я подумал, что ты сможешь носить его с той толстовкой.</p><p>Джеймс кивает.</p><p>- О, несомненно, - отвечает он.</p><p> - Ммм, - Стив широко улыбается. – И вот этим.</p><p>Он тянется назад, достает шемаг, который он засунул в свой задний карман, и художественно оборачивает его вокруг очень привлекательной шеи Джеймса, а тот пробует ткань на ощупь кончиками пальцев.</p><p> - Это даже не мой день рождения, - говорит Джеймс, поднимает глаза, и на его лице появляется расстройство, - у меня для тебя ничего нет.</p><p>Стив качает головой.</p><p>- Ты можешь купить мне кофе, - говорит он, - это вторая часть сюрприза.</p><p>Джеймс смотрит на него, хлопая глазами. Потом хмурится. Потом его глаза снова широко распахиваются.</p><p> - Мы идем <em>гулять?</em> – неверяще спрашивает он.</p><p> - А ты думал, я вырастил эту штуку, потому что это полезно для здоровья? – Стив улыбается, коротко поглаживая подбородок. – Я знаю отличное укромное местечко в Бруклине, где мы можем взять кофе, а потом мы могли бы пойти прогуляться в парке, провести немного времени...</p><p> - Можем? - говорит Джеймс. – У нас получится это провернуть?</p><p> - А ты видел хоть одну фотографию меня в церкви в газетах? – отвечает Стив. – Я хочу пойти с тобой прогуляться. Я не хочу, чтобы за нами следили папарацци, но я хочу купить кофе и пойти на прогулку со своим партнером...</p><p>Джеймс бросается на шею Стиву и целует его.</p><p> - О боже мой, - его глаза сияют, - о боже мой, я пойду возьму толстовку!</p><p>И он особенно бодрым шагом направляется в спальню.</p><hr/><p>Кофейня «БиттерСвит», напротив парка Форт Грин, совершенно крохотная, укромная и в ней подают лучший латте с кленовым сиропом и домашние булочки с корицей, что Стив когда-либо пробовал. Он намерен убедить в этом и Джеймса и открывает перед ним дверь. Они поехали на такси, потому что Стив не только не хотел влезать в кожу и вести свой заметный кастомный мотоцикл, но и также не хотел искать место для парковки. Чтобы не нарушать прикрытия, они взяли такси на Центральном вокзале, а не от Башни, и Стив заранее дал Джеймсу налички, чтобы заплатить таксисту.</p><p>Внутри «БиттерСвит» тепло, после прохладной свежести осени, и пахнет жареными зернами «Ля Коломб» и их домашней фирменной выпечкой. Стив разматывает шарф, расстегивая пальто, и немедленно замечает, что сегодня у них есть пончики.</p><p>Он купит минимум по одному каждого сорта, потому что они словно облачка из масла и сахара, и они не всегда есть в наличии. Булочки с корицей <em>свежие, </em>а значит Стиву повезло больше, чем когда-либо прежде, когда он сюда заходил, а Джеймс реально пытается достать собственный кошелек.</p><p> Стив останавливает его, кладя руку на плечо.</p><p> - Я же пошутил, - говорит он, и Джеймс хмурится.</p><p>- Я хочу купить тебе кофе, - говорит он. – Ты всегда мне что-то покупаешь, а мне ни разу не довелось...</p><p> - Джеймс, - начинает Стив, - я обещаю тебе, непременно, если тебе все понравится, мы вернемся сюда еще, и тогда ты можешь заплатить. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты платил, когда ты даже не знаешь, захочется ли тебе того, за что ты платишь.</p><p>Джеймс испепеляет его взглядом, и, на мгновение, Стив не может понять, шутит тот или нет.</p><p> - Захочется ли мне латте с кленовым сиропом и булочку с корицей, - говорит Джеймс. – Серьезно.</p><p> - Солнышко...</p><p> - Слушай, это всего одна покупка, - говорит Джеймс. – У меня уже есть про-сфера, и СтаркФон, и домашняя еда каждый день, и куча... – он оглядывается по сторонам, - ...всяких штук, которые мы не будем называть, с разных сайтов, у меня <em>два</em> дизайнерских халата, потому что мой бойфренд невероятный проныра, считающий, что я не замечу, если он подложит еще одну сделанную на заказ майку в один из пяти ящиков, которые он мне выделил, когда сказал, что выделит один. Давай ты уж разрешишь мне купить тебе кофе, <em>пожалуйста?</em></p><p>Стив смотрит на него, наклоняет голову набок.</p><p> - Хорошо, - отвечает он. – Я... нам нужно об этом поговорить?</p><p> - Это риторический вопрос, -говорит Джеймс, но его нахмуренный лоб снова разглаживается, а Стив легонько сталкивается с ним плечами.</p><p> - Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - говорит он, но Джеймс мотает головой.</p><p> - Это не... я имею в виду, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал... – он вздыхает. – Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне о своей бывшей, - и Стив чувствует, как температура его тела опускается на несколько градусов, - как ты понял, что пытаешься догадаться, чего она хочет, не спрашивая?</p><p>Душно, сказал тогда Стив. Он сказал, ей было <em>душно.</em></p><p> - Я, - начинает он, обнаруживает, что слова застряли у него в горле, но Джеймс явно замечает его выражение лица при этом, потому что он тут же приобретает виноватый вид и поднимает руку.</p><p>- Нет, послушай, мне нравятся сюрпризы, - говорит Джеймс. – Я <em>обожаю </em>сюрпризы, мне нравится, когда ты меня балуешь, мне нравится, когда ты даришь мне подарки, показываешь что-то и водишь в разные места, или, ну знаешь, <em>не</em> водишь меня никуда, считай, что я подмигнул, и так далее. Я хочу сказать, не паникуй, все не так, как с твоей бывшей. Но, пожалуйста, - Джеймс понижает голос, на всякий случай. – Я люблю тебя, так разреши мне, пожалуйста, купить тебе чертову чашку кофе? Это всего лишь два кофе и две булочки с корицей. Если меня потом стошнит, можешь вернуть мне деньги, но мне двадцать один год. – Он оглядывается по сторонам. – И с моей работой я могу позволить себе кофе. Дай <em>мне</em> раз в кои-то веки побаловать <em>тебя.</em></p><p>Стив смотрит на него, на его лицо, его грудь, его руки, а потом на меню. Это справедливое замечание.</p><p> - Конечно, - отвечает он, но Джеймс, вместо того, чтобы пойти к прилавку, поворачивается к Стиву и прикасается рукой к его запястью.</p><p> - Я не имею в виду, - начинает Джеймс, но Стив качает головой, на мгновение берет Джеймса за руку и сжимает ее.</p><p> - Ты прав, - говорит он. – Только мне возьми чашку побольше.</p><p>Джеймс фыркает, но идет платить.</p><p>Он покупает и пончики, которые хотел Стив,  - он говорит ему об этом, когда Джеймс делает заказ, чтобы тот тоже мог выбрать. Стив сам их будет носить – это всего лишь справедливо – а Джеймс платит леди за прилавком, улыбается, весь такой очаровательный (что для него не сложно) и вручает Стиву его кофе.</p><p>Им нужно только перейти дорогу, чтобы попасть в парк Форт Грин – он маленький, но листья уже меняют раскраску, и цвета очень сочные. Стив ждет, пока Джеймс доест свою булочку, и только тогда предлагает ему свой локоть, а Джеймс широко ему улыбается.</p><p>- Хмм, - он щурит глаза, весело морщит нос и берет Стива под руку. – Привет.</p><p> - Привет, - отвечает Стив.</p><p>Стив подумывает, не достать ли снова свой фотоаппарат – обычно у него не получается выделять время на фотографию, как он делал несколько лет тому назад. Он даже не задумывался особо о фотоаппарате, пока Сэм ему не предложил попробовать. И дело даже не в том, что его волновали расходы, ему просто это никогда не приходило в голову. Когда он был моложе, на Бродвее была кабинка фотоавтомата, в которой он побывал дважды за всю свою жизнь, а все остальные, у кого были фотоаппараты тогда, были журналистами.</p><p>Когда Сэм предложил ему заняться фотографией, Стив внезапно с ужасом осознал, что он не только может позволить себе купить фотоаппарат, но и ему придется выбирать из сотен разных вариантов. Он выбрал нечто, что обычно называют псевдозеркальной камерой (как ему сообщили), потому что он не видел необходимости тратить невероятные суммы на профессиональное оборудование, раз он собирался заняться этим только в качестве хобби. И все же, он достаточно много узнал о свете и настройках, сделал несколько фото, которые понравились Сэму, и даже одну фотографию луны над Манхэттеном, которую Ванда поставила в рамку.</p><p>- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает, осматриваясь.</p><p> - Да, - отвечает он. – Просто думаю достать свой фотоаппарат, вернуться сюда, может быть, когда листья уже начнут опадать.</p><p>Джеймс слегка улыбается.</p><p> - Я не знал, что ты занимаешься фотографией, - замечает он.</p><p> - Угу, иногда, - отвечает Стив. -  В качестве хобби. – А затем добавляет, потому что Стив точно такой же вредный, как Джеймс, - вот только никак не могу найти себе модель, представляешь?</p><p>Джеймс хихикает.</p><p> - Да уж,- говорит он. – Ловко.</p><p>Но Стив качает головой, оглядывается по сторонам еще больше. Деревья постепенно становятся медными, алыми и золотыми, а парочка самых чувствительных уже стоят обнаженными, и Стив смотрит на Джеймса сверху вниз, потом добавляет:</p><p> - Я серьезно, - говорит он. – Все эти цвета, возможно, с фокусом на переднем плане? Я бы мог сделать фото на ширину ступенек – как думаешь, смогу я найти какого-нибудь милого молодого человека, который согласится постоять для меня в центре кадра с парой красивых листьев или кофе в руках?</p><p> - Если только при этом на нем останется вся его одежда, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив смеется.</p><hr/><p>Стив так давно уже не бродил просто так, бесцельно, и он понимает, что забыл, как приятно делать это, когда нет ограничений по времени. Ему никуда не нужно, равно как и Джеймсу, и прохожих вокруг не много, так что в основном они одни. Солнце еще не так низко в небе, как будет спустя пару месяцев, но все равно уже достаточно близко к концу года, чтобы время после двух часов дня ощущалось, как вечер.</p><p>Джеймс, кажется, получает огромное удовольствие, потягивая свой латте с кленовым сиропом – он пользуется своим кожаным чехлом для стакана и с улыбкой на это указывает – а Стив просто смотрит на деревья и пятнистые тени на тротуаре, прикрывает глаза от низко стоящего в небе солнца и любуется блеском в глазах Джеймса.</p><p> - Эй, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс, разглядывавший пару птиц на соседней стене, переводит взгляд на него.</p><p> - Да? – откликается он, и Стив останавливается, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и пытается не испортить все.</p><p> - Так вот, - начинает он, - я не хочу лишать тебя самостоятельности.</p><p>Джеймс выглядит примерно так же неловко, как чувствует себя Стив, возможно, с легкой примесью сочувствия. Он качает головой.</p><p> - Нет, это не то, что... – говорит Джеймс, но Стив подходит к нему ближе на шаг, обхватывает согнутый локоть Джеймса ладонью.</p><p> - Джеймс, - говорит он – ему ужасно хочется заправить выбившийся локон за ухо Джеймсу, но он не уверен, следует ли ему, даже если он и может это сделать.</p><p>Джеймс слегка застал его врасплох в кофейне – но небезосновательно, его доводы были убедительными.</p><p> - Что такое? – спрашивает Джеймс, но Стив не понимает, мотает головой.</p><p> - В смысле? – говорит он, и Джеймс ласково улыбается, без жалости, или сожаления, или... – в его улыбке - тепло его чувств, запоздало осознает Стив, и, о, вот как.</p><p> - Ты весь погрустнел, - говорит Джеймс, но Стив уже кивает, уже отводит взгляд, да, он только что осознал.</p><p>Он набирает полные легкие прохладного осеннего воздуха.</p><p> - Да, - говорит он. – Прости, я не...</p><p>Джеймс обходит его кругом, после того, как он отвернулся, подходит к нему вплотную и улыбается, растерянный.</p><p> - Что? – спрашивает он, а потом становится чуть менее растерянным и чуть более взволнованным. – Что не так?</p><p>Стив качает головой.</p><p>- Не уверен, - отвечает он. – Я просто... – он вздыхает. – В будущем я буду к тебе прислушиваться, - продолжает он. – Когда тебе захочется... не знаю, заплатить за что-то или...</p><p>- Стив, - перебивает его Джеймс, но Стив качает головой.</p><p> - Нет, это справедливо, - он останавливает Джеймса жестом. – Это справедливо. Ты прав, и мне нужно...</p><p>Джеймс делает шаг еще ближе, откидывает голову назад, осторожно наблюдает за выражением лица Стива.</p><p> - Ты чувствуешь себя отвергнутым? – неуверенно спрашивает он, и Стив часто моргает, чувствует, как приподнимаются его брови.</p><p><em>О. Так вот</em> что это за ощущение.</p><p> - Я знаю, что это не так, - говорит Стив. – То, что ты сказал, - справедливо...</p><p>Джеймс кивает.</p><p> - Да, - подтверждает он. – Но все же.</p><p>Стив пытается не кривить губы, но знает, что все равно это делает.</p><p> - Это справедливо, - снова повторяет он, и Джеймс прикусывает губу, пряча улыбку.</p><p> - Да, ты это уже говорил, - замечает он, и Стив прищуривается, прячет собственную улыбку.</p><p> - Умник, - бормочет он, - уважай старших.</p><p>Джеймс коряво отдает честь, дурачась.</p><p> - Сэр, есть, сэр, - отвечает он низким голосом, потом наклоняется слегка к Стиву. – Я не хотел задеть ваши чувства, Коммандер Роджерс, сэр, - и Стив проводит рукой по глазам.</p><p> - Джеймс, - с досадой говорит он, но Джеймс только посмеивается, делает еще глоток своего латте.</p><p> - Я обещаю Коммандеру, что позволю угостить меня ужином, сэр, - и Стив приподнимает только одну бровь, потому что он это <em>может, </em>и это у него <em>хорошо</em> получается.</p><p>Джеймс злорадно хихикает, и после этого Стив уже не может сохранять серьезную мину.</p><p>- Стив? – говорит Джеймс, когда они снова начинают шагать, и Стив смотрит на него.</p><p> - Да? – откликается он.</p><p> - Я благодарен, ты ж знаешь. Спасибо тебе за все. И я не отвергаю тебя, и я... не пытался типа... отчитать тебя или...</p><p>Стив шумно выдыхает через нос.</p><p> - Было хреново, - говорит он. – Но ты личность со своими желаниями и потребностями, и иногда тебе хочется самому заплатить за свой кофе. И я думаю, что лучше, чтобы ты сказал мне об этом сейчас, и мы поговорили об этом, верно?</p><p>- Ага, - соглашается Джеймс, - а не через полгода, когда это станет реальной проблемой.</p><p> - Именно, - кивает Стив, и они не особо хотят рисковать, целуясь на людях, так что Стив только обхватывает запястье Джеймса пальцами и коротко сжимает. – Все хорошо?</p><p> - Хммм, - Джеймс широко улыбается. – Даже хотя я не разрешил тебе купить мне кофе?</p><p>Стив смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений.</p><p>- Я думаю, что, возможно, <em>именно</em> потому, что ты не разрешил мне купить тебе кофе. – говорит он. – Но ты обещал разрешить мне угостить тебя ужином. Как насчет карбонары?</p><p> - Ты знаешь, что я обожаю карбонару, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив кивает.</p><p>- Я знаю, - и добавляет, только чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Джеймса, - но на этот раз я сделал пасту сам.</p><hr/><p>Они продолжают гулять, пока прохладный золотистый день не превращается в холодный, подсвеченный розовым вечер, а солнце в небе низко и продолжает опускаться.</p><p>Они выбрасывают мусор (Джеймс предварительно аккуратно снимает свой кожаный чехол), и Стив думает, не повести ли Джеймса куда-нибудь еще, но тут Джеймс потуже заматывает свой шемаг и начинает дрожать.</p><p> - Смотри, - широко улыбаясь, говорит он и с силой выдыхает. – Это первый раз в этом году, когда можно видеть собственное дыхание. Это было бы волшебно, если бы мои уши на ощупь не были ледяными.</p><p> - Ага, - Стив пробует сам, потому что, почему бы и нет? Но он тоже чуть плотнее запахивает пальто. – Я не хочу оставаться на улице слишком поздно, тут... холоднее, чем мне хотелось бы.</p><p>Джеймс хмурится, глядя на него.</p><p> - Серьезно? – спрашивает он и добавляет, - я хочу сказать, конечно. Но это... не только ради меня, так?</p><p>Стив чуть улыбается, смотрит на здания вокруг, залитые лучами заката.</p><p> - Хотя я абсолютно точно забрал бы тебя домой, если бы решил, что у тебя слишком покраснели щеки, малыш... Но нет. Мне самому не нравится холод. В следующий раз я оденусь более подходяще, но сейчас? Я хочу вернуться и съесть что-то горячее, и выпить что-то горячее, и свернуться калачиком на диване с тобой. Как тебе кажется, это стоящее предложение?</p><p>Джеймс кивает.</p><p> - Во всяком случае, это его часть, - с намеком говорит он, и Стив негромко смеется.</p><p> - Тогда идем, - отвечает он, - и ты покажешь мне, в чем заключается вся твоя лучшая идея целиком, как тебе это?</p><hr/><p>Он заканчивает шлифовать кольцо спустя два дня после того, как пробивает себе кончик пальца, а также заканчивает прототип кожаного изделия, пока Джеймс на работе. Инструкция на пигменте говорит, что его нужно использовать только в <em>исключительно</em> хорошо проветриваемом помещении, и Стив так и делает, но по запаху это относительно ничуть не хуже, чем лак для ногтей, даже для его усиленного обоняния. Он обрабатывает края, запаивает слои, пробивает отверстия, вставляет заклепки; он учится.</p><p>Он учится тому, как сделать все идеально в следующий раз.</p><p>А потом он начинает все сначала.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>